Letters for inmate 01803
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Patrick Jane vs. Red John. It's what they both wanted all these years. Yet Jane had already tried an attempt at moving on, just like the serial killer had done asking the poor consultant to be friends. Killer dead, and now it's not only Jane that is hurting, but also his little firecracker. What do they do now? Jisbon. Rated T just to be save. Set in an eventually RJ-free future.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So! A new story that I wrote in the marvelous scenery of the UK, while I could have sunbathed at the pool or walked in the forests, I was stuck behind my laptop making the most stupid stories just for your pleasure. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you.**

**FYI: Yes, Jane and Lisbon were secretly together for a long time before this story, but that's less important. Well, it is, but ****_how_**** and ****_when_**** they got together isn't :D.**

**Disclaimer: Me: AH NO COME ON! PLEASE!  
Bruno Heller: No is no, Dominique Cornelia Louisa Huisman. You won't get The Mentalist for Christmas.  
Me: *massive pout and sad puppy face*  
Bruno Heller: NO.**

**See? I won't get it, I won't ever own it. So forget it. It's not mine. Nothing's mine.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Jane, don't!" exclaimed Lisbon to an oblivious Jane.

He was face-to-face with his nemesis. It was what he had wanted for so long, and she would've granted him this moment if he wasn't carrying one of her guns. If he would shoot now, he would get a lot of years in jail.

Both men looked at her, Red John's face full of pride and fulfilling, because he knew what Jane was going to do now despite what Lisbon would tell him, and Jane's face full of fear, shame, guilt.

A tear escaped Jane's eye, and he quickly mouthed _I'm sorry_, before both men pulled their trigger, and his enemy fell to the floor with a deafening thud – or it sounded deafening to them.

"No!" came Lisbon's heart-shattering scream, and then Jane fell to the floor too. Red John could bleed to death, Lisbon didn't care.

She fell next to Jane, inspecting his injuries. He only was hit in his arm, he would make it. He reached up his arms and pulled her to him.

"Whatever happens, Lisbon, I'll love you," whispered Jane in her ear, and Lisbon's world fell apart.

**_One week later_**

There he was.

She thought she trusted him. She thought he trusted _her_, after all they'd been through. She thought that he didn't need to shoot his nemesis anymore.

But despite everything she had told him, he hadn't listened.

So here he was.

Looking at her from guilty eyes, at the front of the courtroom. His arm bandaged.

Everybody in the room was running around frantically. The trial of the century.

The only thing Jane and Lisbon saw were each other, the latter in the safe area of the back of the courtroom, able to run away when it became too much. The former wasn't that lucky.

Jane's eyes were filled with guilty tears. Jane tried to read something from Lisbon, to make him feel more at ease, but he couldn't read her. For the first time in years, he couldn't see anything in her green emerald eyes.

When the Judge entered the courtroom, Lisbon slowly shook her head, and left the room.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Boss. Boss!" exclaimed Van Pelt through the hall. The entire team had witnessed the small scene between Jane and Lisbon, and had worried about their team leader when she'd left the courtroom. But they all knew that she needed some time alone, so they let her go.

Now that the jury had their final decision spoken, and Lisbon wasn't there to hear it, the team found they had to tell her. They had to.

Lisbon turned around, and Van Pelt saw that Lisbon quickly swallowed to get rid of her tears.  
"What?" Lisbon spat. A shudder ran over Van Pelt's back.

"Don't you want to know what their decision is?"

Lisbon's face read no emotion at all, which scared Van Pelt.

"Not the death penalty?" asked Lisbon, though her face again read no emotion.

Van Pelt shook her head.

"Five years."

"Okay."

"Don't you want to talk to him?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I'm going home," said Lisbon, turned around and walked away.  
"If you need anything, call me," said Van Pelt, yet she knew her boss would never call. She would never admit weakness, not even when Jane was being locked away for so many years.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Close the gate," the guard said, and walked away. Jane didn't want to turn around, afraid of his cellmate. What if the man had killed someone? Then again, Jane had killed someone too.

"What you in for?" the other man asked. Jane braced himself.

"Murder," answered Jane. "And you?"

"The same."

"How many years?"

"Life."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Five."

"Why only five?" the man asked, obviously just a bit irritated at the fact that he himself had to spend the rest of his life in prison, and Jane was free in five years. Jane turned around.

"The circumstances. I was shot too, my partner was in great danger," explained Jane.

"Why the five years? I'm no lawyer, but from what I can hear, the charges-"

"I already killed a man, and was free of all charges back then."

"Oh."

Jane took a look at his cellmate. He had expected a scary man with many tattoos. In fact, Jane had actually expected not to come out of this prison alive, since the other man was already here for life and his sentence couldn't get any worse, except for being turned into the death penalty.

The other man looked peaceful. Jane could see himself trusting this man. He looked like a normal person, no tattoos, no exaggerated haircut.

Jane let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

"What's your name?" asked Jane.

"Chris."

"I'm Patrick Jane," said Jane, and reached out his hand. Recognition appeared in the man's eyes.  
"Ah, you're the one that shot and killed Red John? Good," said Chris, "you did a good job. Too shame that the judge and jury didn't think so."

Jane nodded slowly.

"Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"No girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"She pretty?"

Jane swallowed.

"Yes, she is. She hates me though. I told her I wouldn't kill Red John, but I did. I hope she comes and visit me so that I can explain what I did."

"If I were her, I would forgive you immediately."

Jane sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He really needed to see her. He would become insane if he didn't see her for five years.

**_Five months later_**

"Patrick Jane, there is someone here for you."

Jane got up from his bed, on the automatic pilot. He hadn't seen Lisbon for five months. Right now, he was dead on the inside.

He had no idea who would visit him. Probably one of the team, the only people that visited him since he was locked away. More to ask him how he was doing and if he needed anything. After all, they could seriously kiss some asses to place him in a safer zone of the prison. Jane wasn't that strong, he couldn't exactly defend himself if he needed to.

He let the guard guide him to the visitor area, and his heart jumped to the moon and back: there was Lisbon sitting, looking like crap but the fact that she was here made him a little more alive.

He didn't dare to smile though, judging from the way Lisbon was sitting there, she wasn't here for an ordinary small-talk.

He sat down in front of her.

It took a lot of minutes before she looked up at him, and her eyes looked almost dead. He swallowed.  
"I told you not to do it," whispered Lisbon. Jane nodded.

"But still you shot him."

Again, he just nodded.  
"Do you have any idea what that makes me feel? Like you don't trust me, like you don't want to listen to me because I'm not important."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she raised her hand.

"Don't say a word," she spat. "I've done everything I could for you, before and after you were arrested. All I got back was a mess, sadness. I can't do anything with that, Jane."

She sighed, and lowered her head.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jane, for the first time in weeks actually talking.

She looked up at him.

"I want you to feel the pain you have caused me."

"I didn't want to-"

"What if I told you that I'm pregnant?" stated Lisbon, out of nowhere, and Jane froze.

"You... what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jane swallowed. "How-"

"Long? Five months. And yes, it's yours."

Jane's heart sunk. This was not what he'd expected when he saw Lisbon. It took a while before either of them picked up talking again. It was obvious that Lisbon knew exactly what she was going to say, but waited for Jane to say something. Problem was that he had no words. The news that Lisbon was with child was momentarily thrown him.

She sighed, looked around and then at him again.

"I have to raise it on my own-"

"You have the team-"

"But it's not _their_ baby, Jane. The fact is that I have to raise a child, on my own, and eventually have to tell a four-year-old child that his or her father is in prison because he couldn't listen to me."

"But you could've gotten an abortion-"

"You know I wouldn't do that, it's against what I think is fair."

Jane sighed, and lowered his head. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. He was dirt, a devil. Lisbon shouldn't have started something with him, it would only bring bad things. He had always told her, but she wouldn't believe him.

She kept looking at him, as if she was expecting _him_ to come up with a solution for this mess.

"I... I'm sorry, Teresa."

She placed one of her hands under his chin, and made him look up.

She ignored the guard that was already telling her to let him go.

"I'll be visiting you every month, at least. But I want you to feel truly sorry for what you've done," said Lisbon, her voice soft and calm now.

"But I am-"

"No, you're not, Patrick, but that's okay. For now. You have enough time to think about what you've done. Of course I am sad that you'll be here for five long years, but I also hope that you truly learn your lesson from all of this. I want _you_ back when you come out. Not the blinded-by-rage Jane, but the happy Jane, the Jane I fell in love with."

Jane swallowed.

"Ma'am, will you let him go-"

"I'm law enforcement," stated Lisbon, without taking her eyes off Jane's. The guard sighed, and stopped interrupting them.

She reached over the table, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her tummy. They could see from the corner of their eyes the guard almost losing it.

And fair enough, he felt her hard tummy, creating a new creature, a new child, _their_ child, and tears left his eyes.

"In my desk is a little card with a key sticking to it. The card has an address on it. That's a house I bought, for the two of us, where we could live together. I want you to live there. It's a gift from me to you. Please accept it, Teresa."

He wiped her falling tears away, brushing her cheek. She nodded.

"Now go. Rest a bit."

She stood, and left the visitor's room. Were Jane not sitting, he would have collapsed. He got a new child, but he wouldn't be there when it was born, or when it would grow up the first years. And all because of his stupid chase for Red John. Once again, Red John destroyed Jane's life, even if he was down in the ground six feet.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, it's a bit mean to put the blame on Jane entirely, isn't it? But it's his fault, obviously.**

**And as you might have already noticed: who RJ is, is completely out of the picture. I don't know who it is, nobody knows except for Bruno Heller so I'll stop speculating about it. I have always hated that a bit, but now I've finally set a boundary for myself there: Who RJ is is not important. For now, Jisbon is. And that is why, in this story, it is not revealed who RJ is :D.**

**Oh, and about the court scene: I have completely ****_no_**** knowledge about how many years Jane ****_could_**** have gotten for a crime like this. Obviously, he couldn't be found innocent and be completely discharged, since Jane already killed Timothy Carter and has some unpaid fines (around 21.000 dollars, blimey what a load of money) on his record, so the Judge just couldn't. I'm sure you can bear with me there. And 25 years was a bit too much, since I still wanted Jane to see his child grow up and didn't want to act mean for Jane and Lisbon, so no 25 years. Maybe, considering the circumstances (Lisbon was endangered? RJ had a gun?) it was less than the Judge wanted? Who knows. But Jane has to do five years. That's the most important thing :D.**

**This story will pick up a year later every chapter, so you can quickly see their reactions when the baby is born, and when it grows up. Jane and Lisbon still have to find a way to deal with everything, so that's the most important thing for them :D.**

**But, anyways, let me know what you think about this idea in a REVIEW, thank you! It would mean a lot to me if you do so!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Loved them!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Sadly.**

* * *

**_First year in prison_**

**_Three long months later_**

"Okay, Patrick, I've seen you counting things on the wall now for a few weeks, but now I need to know: what on earth are you doing?" asked Chris. He knew now that Patrick could be doing things without telling anybody what he was doing or _why_.

Jane looked up from the wall where he had a collection of little stripes.

"Counting the days."

"Until you're free?" asked Chris, not quite understanding why that was of any significance. If the five years passed, they would come and get you. You wouldn't have to count the days yourself.

Jane's facial expression shifted just a bit, but enough for Chris to understand it was more than that.  
"No. My... my girlfriend. She's pregnant."

Chris' eyes lit up.

"Really? Well that's great! I do hope it's yours!" teased Chris, but Jane didn't find it funny in any way.

"It's mine. But she told me that she would come every month, but she hasn't visited me in three months. I don't know why she hasn't visited me more, and I'm afraid something happened to her or the baby."

Chris moved over to Jane, and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's alright. She's your feisty team leader you told me about, right? She's capable of looking after herself, I know it."

"I hope so."

As if on cue, a guard appeared in front of the door.

"Jane, you may come. Visitors."

Jane jumped up.

"Good luck, Charmer."

-YulianaHenderson-

It wasn't Lisbon that had come for him.

It were Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby. Though Jane was happy to see them too, he wanted to see Lisbon more than anyone.

He sat down in front of them, and Van Pelt immediately handed him a picture. It featured Lisbon and a beautiful young creature, and Jane clutched it like it was the last thing that prevented him from seriously going insane.

"She wanted to come, Jane. But she's mentally not stable, so the birth was really difficult for her. And because you weren't there to help her... You have no idea how many times she's asked for you. She's in the hospital, they want to keep her there for the time being."

Jane swallowed.  
"It's a girl," said Rigsby. "Julia Charlotte. Lisbon wanted to give her your last name but that wasn't possible since you had to be there to give it to her."

Jane swallowed again, and looked at the picture. Lisbon looked weak, but she had somehow forced a smile on her face. Only he could see it was forced, he was sure of it.

The fact that she used Charlotte's name made it all the more emotional. He knew she would have used the name even if Jane didn't want to.  
He looked up at the three, who, despite their growing hate for what he had done – not only by killing his nemesis but also all the times he had hurt Lisbon, not to mention the moment where he had scattered her heart by leaving him for six months – showed sympathy on their faces.

"Next time, we'll take her with us, even if we have to attack her doctors for it."

Jane smiled faintly.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and she sent you this. She had to force one of us to get it from the little girl," said Rigsby, reaching in his jacket pocket and getting something out. He passed it on to Jane, who gratefully took it.

It was the little bracelet just-born-children got in hospitals. Her name, Julia Charlotte Lisbon, was written on it, and again, Jane clutched to it as if it was his saving.

"It will be alright, Jane. She's not as angry at you as she used to be just after the trial. It's hard for her, but you will both get through it, believe me," said Van Pelt, and reached for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

He squeezed her hand too, and then, the team left.

The guard wanted to take the picture and bracelet from him.

"Please, let me keep it. I'll pinky-swear that I won't try to escape with it," said Jane, and the guard stared at him for a second, before calling somebody.  
When he hung up, he rolled his eyes.

"You can keep it. Make sure to let everybody know just in case they'll search your cell and find it."

Jane smiled appreciatively, and then let the guard bring him back to his cell.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Hey, Patty," said Chris absentmindedly. Jane was lost in thoughts, laying on his bed – Jane _had_ to have the upper one – when Jane entered the cell again. He sat up straight, and looked at Jane.

"What do you have there?"

Jane sat down on the bed as well, before the tears he hadn't really noticed he'd been holding escaped his eyes.  
He gave Chris the picture and bracelet, and a few moments later, Chris sighed.  
"Your girlfriend _is_ really beautiful," he stated, and Jane smiled faintly through his tears.

"Congrats, by the way, with your kid," said Chris, and reached out his hand. Jane shook his hand.  
"Thank you, Chris."

"I'm sure we can arrange some extra tasty food to celebrate."

**_Four months later_**

**_Letter for inmate 01803:_**

_Dear Jane,_

_I know I told you that I would visit you every month at least, but it's really difficult. I'm not sure if you would understand it, seeing as you still seem to live without much emotions._

_Julia really looks like you, even though she's just a few months old. I tell her about you every day, despite how much it hurts. _

_I love you, you know that. I'll come when I'm ready, and when Julia is._

_I don't know how much the team has told you, but the birth was really difficult. How stupid it may have sounded, I hadn't rested at all the few weeks before I was due and that made me really weak. I know that if you were here, you would have forced me to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. And I still can't, of my own volition. I need sleep medication, and that is why I have to stay in the hospital. Julia is also very weak, and that's all my fault. But I'll make sure she'll grow strong, I promise. If she resembles anything of me, she'll be strong._

_I've put a picture with this letter, I hope they haven't separated them. _

_Love, Lisbon._

A knock came on the door.

"Yes?" Chris and Jane replied in unison. They quickly smiled at each other.

"Jane," the guard said, and Jane jumped up.

"Sorry Chris," said Jane, and Chris just waved it off.

"That's okay."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Patrick, meet Julia," said Lisbon when Jane sat down in front of her in the visitor's room.

Jane got a lump in his throat when he saw the little girl in Lisbon's arms. She was peacefully sleeping. She had a green pacifier – of course, why would Lisbon buy pink things for her daughter if she didn't like pink herself? Lisbon was that stubborn most times – in her mouth, on which she was sucking.

Lisbon motioned for a guard to come.

"Yes?"

"Can he hold her for a few minutes?"

The guard nodded.  
"Of course."

Lisbon gave Julia to Jane, who was now watched by two guards, which gave both Jane as Lisbon the chills.

Jane took in this little girl. It was hard to believe that this was his daughter, his very own child, that he was holding now.

Her hair neared blonde, but he hoped she would get the same hair as her mother. A beautiful little girl with dark hair, just like her beautiful mother.

Though her eyes were closed, he already knew she had green eyes – for as much her eyes could be green because most times babies' eyes don't have a distinctive color. Yet if she would grow to have blue eyes or brown eyes he would have to look at Lisbon suspiciously, since both of them had green eyes.

He stroked the girl's cheek, which awoke her. Instead of crying because of the disruption of her slumber, she looked at Jane, interested and also confused. Who was this man? She had never seen him.

"Hey there, little one," whispered Jane. The girl raised her hands, and touched his face, exploring its texture.

"Careful, she can be strong if she wants to," Lisbon warned, and Jane suppressed a smile.  
"Just like her mother."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"You don't have to kiss my ass."

"But I would love to."

He looked at Julia again, and quickly passed her on to Lisbon before he started to cry. She noticed, and placed the girl in the carry cot she'd brought with her, before leaning over the table and brushing his cheek. He covered her hand with his.

"She's beautiful, Teresa. Just like you."

She smiled faintly.

"You do understand why I don't visit often, right?" asked Lisbon. Jane nodded.

"I do. And I think it's best that you're not here every day. It will become way too difficult for both of us."

He took her hand off his cheek, and intertwined them.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few long minutes, just reveling in the company, when Julia started crying. All the other visitors looked around, and then shot some dirty looks at the couple.

"I'd better go," said Lisbon, and Jane nodded.

Lisbon briefly brushed his cheek when she stood, then picked up the carry cot and left the visitor's room. Jane ran a hand through his hair, before he approached one guard to lead him back to his cell.

* * *

**A/N: And? What did you think? I know, Lisbon might act just a bit strange and OOC, but hey. Who can blame her, right? I mean, her lover is in jail and she has to raise his child all on her own. And she'd much rather push him against the wall and kiss him senseless, but she can't. I completely understand her. And besides, people change. So bear with me on the OOC part :D.**

**But let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_Second year in prison_**

**_A year later_**

"How's Brittany?" asked Jane. He curved one more little stripe on the wall. It is such a cliché, but he wanted to keep counting how old Julia was. He knew it precisely now: One year and twenty-three days. She was growing fast, even if Jane's days went by excruciatingly slow.

Lisbon sent him a letter every week, sometimes more. Not that she mentioned a lot in her letters, only what was happening to Julia and the team. She never again mentioned her own feelings, but he knew about them.

She visited not very often, but when she did, she brought Julia with her. Reading her letters made him happy, actually seeing her not that much. Not that he didn't love her or Julia, because he did, but he could see the pain she suffered in her beautiful green eyes. It made the everlasting pain so much more difficult to bear.

Chris had revealed after a lot of months his marital status. Jane had already thought he was in a relationship, but he had never known for sure.

Chris and Brittany were the same as Jane and Lisbon: Brittany visited every once in a while and sent more letters. Only _they_ didn't have a child.

This would be so much easier without a child. Chris had the time of his life – he'd better have because he would never come out of here again – but Jane was slowly dying on the inside. Only a year had passed, but it felt already like twenty years.

"She's doing fine," said Chris. "How 'bout Teresa and your little one?"

Chris motioned to the letter that had just arrived. Jane knew the exact times of when the mail arrived and would then be waiting at the door to get it. He needed to read the letters as soon as possible. He would then hold it for an hour of two, staring at the picture Lisbon had sent with the letter, and then put it at the collection he kept in one corner of the cell.

**_Letter for inmate 01803:_**

_Dear Jane,_

_Julia just stood on her own. I was cutting strawberries – Julia's favorite, guess who she got that from – when she was suddenly pulling on my jeans, and when I looked down she was standing._

_What shall I bring for your birthday? Blueberry muffins? And now I'll try my absolute best to get them, I promise. I won't bring you raspberry. And get that smug grin off your face, Mister._

_Julia and I went to shop new furniture for the house, since we still only had the standard furniture and nothing more. Julia wants a Barbie bed. Can you believe that? Why would she want a Barbie bed? What's so great about her anyway? Oh, the picture I sent with this letter is Julia with the bed she wants. She wouldn't come out of it._

_I love you, Lisbon._

Jane smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Chris, and Jane gave the letter to him. When he finished the letter, Chris smiled too.

"Do I smell sarcasm?" asked Chris, moving the letter to his nose and sniffing it. Jane laughed.  
"I'm used to that now."

"How long have you lived together now?" asked Chris suddenly. Jane didn't startle of course, he had seen it coming.

"Before I majorly screwed up both our lives, we were living together for four months."

"And already pregnant?"

Jane laughed softly, and nodded.  
"It wasn't exactly planned. Especially not since Red John was still out there at the time."

"Couldn't Teresa have an abortion-"

"She's a devoted Catholic. I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Doesn't matter though. And I do think this is the best. If Teresa and I would wait until I was out of here, we could never have children."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because Teresa is already almost forty."

"Oh."  
"Can you say something else than oh?"  
"No."  
"Okay," said Jane, and the two looked briefly at each other, before starting laughing.

**_Three months later_**

"Hey," said Lisbon, while placing Julia next to her on the chair. Julia wouldn't sit though, she moved to slide off it.

Lisbon just groaned, and pulled the girl on her lap. When they sat properly, and Lisbon looked at Jane, he smiled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's looks great, you with a child."  
"What, like-"  
"Hush Teresa, it's okay."

She rolled her eyes.  
"Do you want to give it, Julia?" asked Lisbon. The girl stared at Lisbon, and then nodded. She placed a paper bag on the table, and Jane smiled at the little girl.  
"Thank you, Julia."

The girl crooked an eyebrow at him, and Jane sighed. Of course she didn't know who he was.

"Julia, do you remember Wayne?" asked Lisbon. Julia nodded.  
"He is Ben's daddy, right?" Again, Julia nodded.

"This is your daddy," said Lisbon, quite simply, and the girl first raised her eyebrows and then looked at Jane. He didn't dare to smile, this was difficult enough for her to understand and he didn't want to force anything. Then, she got a smile on her face and reached out her little arms. Lisbon gave her to him, and Julia swung her arms around Jane. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and this way, Jane could show Lisbon how happy he was with this. She smiled at him, and he pulled Julia closer, stroking her back tenderly.

Jane had no idea if she really understood that he was her father, but he and Lisbon had enough time to explain – now that he thought about it, Lisbon would probably have him explain it, since she wanted to punish him. It would take a while to be really liked again by Lisbon, but then again, that was all his fault and she had all right.

He placed a kiss on the top of Julia's head.

"I'm sorry, Teresa, for all of this," whispered Jane. Lisbon sighed.

"It's fine. I hope you can prove to me that you're really sorry."

"If you could only visit my cell."

Lisbon frowned.  
"What do you mean?"

"You and Julia hang on the walls. All the pictures you sent me."  
Lisbon swallowed.

It had been so long ago that they really had touched each other, apart from touching each other's cheek sometimes. They hadn't kissed nor hugged each other in more than one and a half year. She was craving for a hug from him now, despite his punishment. They both knew Jane wasn't in here to sit his sentence, that didn't care for him. He had caught Red John and that was his only purpose for so many years. But both Lisbon as Jane knew that Jane was here to have Lisbon forgive him. It was maybe a bit too much, but she truly wanted him to realize what he had done wrong. He thought it was right what he'd done, but it wasn't of course.

Julia pulled away from Jane, slightly to look at Jane. She traced his lips with her tiny fingers, and then placed a small kiss on them.

Jane smiled.

"You do realize she kisses everybody like that?" asked Lisbon. Jane rolled his eyes.  
"Let me have a bit of fun with my daughter."

"I'd grant you that, if you were not in jail for five years."

Jane sighed.

"Only three and a half years to go, Teresa. I'll get through it."  
"You will, I won't. I love you, Patrick. You might have the time of your life, but I don't. The only beautiful thing in my life is Julia. It isn't the same without you, though. I wouldn't have allowed you to seduce me had I known that you would be gone for five years after that."

Jane reached over the table to grab her hand, but she flinched away from him. Jane sighed, and gave her Julia.

"I don't know if you were going to do something with her with my birthday, but I allow you to buy a big birthday cake-"

"Like I listen to what you're saying to me concerning Julia. I've done pretty well up until now, if I might say so."

Jane sighed, and stood.

"See you, Teresa," he said, and left the visitor's room. Julia had her eyebrows raised, and Lisbon swallowed, standing up too and leaving the room.

**_Letter for inmate 01803:_**

_Dear Jane,_

_I love you. And Julia does too. She starts to look at your pictures and then point at me as if she knows that you belong with me in some way._

_It's hard, Jane. It really is. And I miss you like hell. Everyday more. The most difficult thing is knowing that you won't be out before these five years. I am doomed to live without you for these years. And the one and a half year that you've had up until now feel like twenty years._

_I miss you, really much._

_Love, Lisbon._

Jane pushed the letter against his head. The first letter from Lisbon with emotions. Maybe not the emotions he had wanted, but it were emotions nonetheless.

He turned to Chris, who had been watching him when he was reading the letter.

"Nothing good?" asked Chris, and Jane shook his head.  
"Do you know something to draw for a girl who turns two?" Jane asked. Chris got a smile on his face.  
"In fact, yes."

* * *

**A/N: :D Nothing left to say, right? You're speechless, so bad this chapter was!**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_Third year in prison_**

**_A year later_**

"Have you gotten a letter from Teresa about your letter?" asked Chris.

Jane opened his eyes.  
"I was sleeping."

"No, you weren't. You were _pretending_ to sleep like you always do."  
"Touché."

Jane got off his bed, and went to get the letter.

He and Chris had spent hours on coming up with the perfect thing for Julia's second birthday. What could you say to a girl that age? She couldn't even read herself.

Eventually, he had come up with something like this:

_Dear Teresa,_

_Could you read this to Julia, please?_

_Dear Julia,_

_I love you very much. And I think about you many times. And I hope Mummy is nice to you on your birthday. Me and Chris, the man that I'm sharing my bedroom with, made a drawing for you. We hope you like it._

And then followed by a drawing. Chris turned out to be a pretty good artist, and with all the pictures Lisbon had sent him of her and Julia, Chris made a picture with Jane, Lisbon and Julia, the last dressed as a princess because Lisbon had wrote him she wanted to be a princess. Lisbon was also wearing a crown, but Jane wasn't. They found they had to take it subtly, they didn't have to force Jane up on Julia if she didn't really understand who he was exactly. But they all looked quite realistic, and Jane had hoped she would recognize him from all the times she came to the prison.

**_Letter for inmate 01803:_**

_Dear Patrick,_

_Thank you so much for your letter. Julia told me to hang your drawing to the wall, so she could look at you forever. And she now thinks that she's a princess, and that you live at the castle and that you are the king and all the people there work for you. I want to keep it like that for now._

_Julia starts talking now. I find it quite strange to talk to a girl who doesn't understand half of the words I'm saying. If only you were here, I could talk to you and it wouldn't be so hard to teach her how to talk._

_I take Julia with me to work more often. I can't stand having her out of my sight, so I don't like to bring her to day-care. I can't have you close to me, so I like to have her close. You can tell me that you disagree with it, but I didn't agree with you shooting Red John either, so we're square. _

_I love you, _

_Teresa._

Chris smiled when he finished reading the letter, and returned the letter to Jane.

"Looks like our plan worked just fine," stated Chris, and Jane nodded.

"Jane," the guard outside his cell said, and Jane stood.

"Teresa and Julia?" he asked.

"Yep."

Jane smiled at Chris, and then followed the guard to the visitor's room.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Where do you want to sit?" Lisbon asked Julia. Jane was already seated, and Lisbon was about to sit too when she saw Julia squirming in her seat. The man of the letters and the pretty drawing was sitting in front of her, she had to see him.

"There," said Julia, and pointed at Jane. He smiled contently, and Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

Julia walked around the table and almost fell into Jane's lap.

"Hey Big Girl, have you missed me?" asked Jane, and Julia nodded.

"Patrick, do you like my crown?" she asked – not that perfect, but she was only two - and pointed at her head, where a pink crown was carefully placed on her perfectly combed brown hair. Jane smiled, and ignored the fact she called him Patrick and not Dad or Daddy or anything in that direction.

Apparently, she was bored at the CBI – no surprise there – and had made all sorts of crafts. This wasn't the only thing, he was sure of that. And judging from the way it was cut – Cho wouldn't do such things, Lisbon wasn't that creative, Van Pelt was too busy doing whatever she did on her computer – it was made by Rigsby. There were little plastic diamonds on it.  
"It's really beautiful, Julia." Julia smiled, and installed her back against his chest, and forcing him to wrap his arms around her.

"I made it with Wayne," said Julia, proud.

Jane looked at Lisbon, and smiled at the little tears in the corner of her eyes – that she thought were not visible for the naked eye, but he was Jane after all. He gently placed his head on the girl's shoulder. She chuckled.

"They were ready to inspect her crown to see if there was drugs or anything else in it," said Lisbon, obviously disgusted and disappointed at the fact that people had tried to get such things inside prisons this way. But then again, Jane got a special treatment here, other prisoners of his level – level 'murderer' – didn't get to go to these open visitor rooms. The guards _had_ to be that cautious.

"Am I glad they didn't do that," said Jane.

"Yeah, I had to flash my badge," Lisbon murmured. Jane chuckled.

"Patrick?" Julia asked. Jane turned his head and looked at her.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you want ice cream?" asked Julia, and Jane saw from the corner of his eyes Lisbon blushing faintly.

"What did you tell her?"  
"That you used to give me ice cream to make me forget about things. Bad things that you had done, mostly. And she told me on the drive to here that she wanted to give you ice cream so you could forget about your 'duties as a king'."

Jane smiled, and turned to the little girl in his arms again.  
"I do want ice cream, Julia, but _I_ will give it to _you_ when I come to your house, okay?"

"When is that?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. I'm really busy as a king. But I will have some time left sometime. I promise, I will come to you, okay? Pinky-swear?" offered Jane, and Julia smiled. She raised her hand, and they hooked their pinkies.

He hugged her after that, reveling in her heat. He kissed her cheek.  
"I love you, little princess," whispered Jane in her ear. Julia smiled.

She swung her arms around his neck. "Love you too, Patrick."

Jane hated the arrangement both he and Lisbon had made with the director of the prison: he would be in the prison for the full five years, if he would be allowed to hold his daughter, and have her at his side of the table sometimes. Which did mean that he wasn't allowed to do anything more than touch Lisbon. After all, sacrifices had to be made: it was either Julia and Lisbon at the other side of the table, and then Lisbon and he could occasionally kiss, but then Julia couldn't touch her father, or like they did now, Julia at his side most times but Jane and Lisbon couldn't kiss. He longed to hold her in his arms, kiss her senseless – they had created a child for Pete's sake – but he hadn't been able to do so for over three years. And it was killing him, just like he knew it was killing Lisbon. They already knew what they would do when he came out of this place.

Julia pulled away to look at him, and placed a kiss on his lips again. Jane immediately looked at Lisbon, who rolled her eyes.  
"No, she doesn't do that to everybody anymore."

Jane smiled, contently.

He shifted on his seat, and moved over the table to brush Lisbon's cheek, mouthing _I'm sorry_. He told her that many times, but he knew she would only believe him when he had done all the five years of his sentence.

Jane placed a brief kiss on the girl's lips. Just a small one. He was aware the guards were looking at him.

"Could you pass this on to your mother?" asked Jane, and Julia frowned.

"The guards want to protect me from her. She once hit me, they are afraid she will do it again," explained Jane – of course lying about the fact that she hit him. She'd had hit him, but not here in prison – and Julia chuckled. She nodded, climbed over the table – giving the guards a heart attack – and gave Lisbon a sweet kiss.

Julia swung her arms around Lisbon, burying her face in the crook of the woman's neck.

"I called Bertram. They are willing to take you back at the CBI, if you won't form any more complaints. They only want to hear good things from you. After all, CBI isn't known for taking ex-" she started, but then realized Julia was listening, "for taking people like you."

Jane sighed.  
"I'll try my best," said Jane, "but I am allowed to defend myself if somebody says something stupid about me?"  
"If that doesn't result into me kissing some higher-placed asses, that's okay," she said, and he raised his hands in defense.  
"What bad do you think about me?"  
She faintly looked around, pointing out he was in a freaking prison.

"Many bad things."  
Jane sighed, and leaned over the table again to briefly touch her lips.  
"I can't wait to be out of here, Teresa. Know that, please."

She nodded.  
"I know."

He sighed again.

"I love you, Teresa."  
"I love you too, Patrick."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I know that many people told me how to write this story, and I would have loved to do it like you want me to, but I wrote an entire plan for this story... After five years, Jane gets out. I wanted him to feel sorry for what he'd done, and seeing his child grow up but without him is more than enough for that, right?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly.**

* * *

**_Fourth year in prison, almost there_**

**_A year later_**

"Patrick?" asked Chris. Jane groaned, and looked up.

"Can't you let me rest for a bit?"

"Sorry. I worked on something, I wanted to know what you thought about it."

Chris threw something on Jane's chest, and sat down again against the wall.

Jane opened his eyes, and picked up what Chris had placed/threw.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes almost immediately. It was a drawing of Jane and Julia together. Chris was too creative. He didn't even have a picture of them together, nobody had.

"Thanks," whispered Patrick, and clutched the drawing to his chest.

"No problem."

**_Letter for inmate 01803:_**

_Dear Patrick,_

_I wanted to write something myself, but Julia kept asking if I could write down what she wanted to tell you, so here are Julia's words:_

_Hi Patrick! (according to Julia, it's Petric, and not Patrick)_

_I am going to bring you a present next time, for Father's day! It suits a king like you! I love you!_

_So that were her words. I didn't force anything up on her about the dad thing, she suddenly began to realize that you are her father. I don't know how she figured that out all on her own, maybe Rigsby accidently told her, but I'm glad she finally understands that just a bit. She keeps referring to you with Patrick though, and not dad, but she doesn't have anybody else she calls dad so you don't have to be afraid about that. She does still believe you are a king, but shall we make a promise that we are going to explain everything to her when you come out of prison?_

_Julia made something for you. It's the castle with you in it, and Chris (how she thinks he looks like). She told me to tell you to give it a nice place on the wall, so you and Chris can look at it._

_Julia wants a letter from you again. You hadn't replied on my last letter, and we're both just a bit worried about you. But I'm sure you're still alive. Just don't leave me in the dark about these things, please._

_Love you, Teresa._

"A long letter! Something about me?" asked Chris, almost freaking out. Lisbon had mentioned Chris in her last letter, that Julia was curious to know how Chris looked like. Jane trusted Chris but only with his own life and not that of Julia or Lisbon – there was a reason Jane only had to do five years, and Chris had to be there for the rest of his life – so they would probably never meet. But Chris was already working on a drawing of himself for Julia.

Jane rolled his eyes. He gave the letter to Chris to let him read it, and kept the drawing Julia had made for him. It was exactly the quality drawings that you would expect from a three-year-old, but it was beautiful to Jane.

"Jane-"  
"Coming," interrupted Jane. He had been feeling it coming already.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Patrick!" Julia exclaimed. He had been quick, apparently, Lisbon and Julia weren't even sitting at the table yet. Maybe the guards trusted them more, and didn't bother sticking that much to the protocol anymore.

Julia climbed over the table and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Big Girl!" exclaimed Jane happily, while her hug had felt like it had kicked all the oxygen out of his lungs. He didn't mind, though.

Lisbon smiled at him, and Jane smiled back. She reached over to run a hand through his hair – which looked surprisingly good these days since he didn't dump three bottles of gel in it – before sitting down.

"I have something for you, Patrick," said Julia. She held out her hand to Lisbon to get something out of her bag – was Lisbon genuinely carrying a bag? – and when Lisbon placed the item in Julia's groping hands, Julia turned around on the table and held her arms behind her.

"Close your eyes," said Julia, and Jane did, holding his hands in front of his eyes, and felt something being placed on his head. He kept the best poker face on his face.

"Open your eyes!" Julia almost exclaimed, and Jane did. Julia only then realized there wasn't a mirror, and a major pout appeared on her lips. He wouldn't be able to see what she made for him.

But then Jane gently cupped her cheeks, holding her still. He looked into her eyes, using the moment to admire her beautiful, clear green eyes, and used them as a mirror. She chuckled.

"What a beautiful crown have you made for me, Julia," said Jane, and she smiled. "Now I'm a real king, aren't I?"

Julia nodded, jumped on his lap, and he chuckled.

"Gentle, Julia!" he exclaimed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Daddy's day, Patrick," she whispered in his ear. Jane smiled, but swallowed. He looked at Lisbon, and he could see in her eyes that the name hurt her somehow. He couldn't be a proper Daddy if he was like this, and they both knew it.

"Julia, why don't you go talk to that nice guard there? I'm sure he wants to know what you made for me," said Patrick, and Julia nodded, jumping off his lap and into the direction of the guard. Both Lisbon as Jane looked after her, before focusing on each other. Jane grabbed both Lisbon's hands, and looked her into her eyes.  
"I'll make up to all our lost years, Teresa, I promise. All the lost moments where we could have been snuggled up against each other, Julia between us, watching nonsense on the TV. All the lost moments where we could have gone to Disneyland, only visiting the big castle because of our little princess. Everything. I'm so sorry, Teresa, for all the pain I've caused you and are going to cause Julia when she's old enough to understand everything that is happening now. I regret it so much, I wish I could go back in time and be able to witness Red John being sent to prison for life. But also Julia's birth, her first teeth, her first steps, her first words. I love you, Teresa. I never should have done this," he said, and tears had already formed in her eyes.  
"Oh Teresa," whimpered Patrick, and wiped away her threatening tears. This damned table, these damned guards, these damned five years. He wanted to hold her, dammit.

She grabbed his hands tighter, clutching at them for dear life. She looked so weak, not his strong woman, but frankly, he would've acted the same.

"Why are you crying, Mummy?" asked Julia from behind Lisbon.

"Go give your mother a big hug, Julia," Jane almost ordered, and she nodded.

Jane looked helplessly as Lisbon almost cried her all out on Julia's shoulder. He knew the little girl had no idea what was going on, and that Lisbon had to come up with yet another lie to explain. There was only so much left of his heart these days, and seeing a weak Lisbon ripped a piece off his fragile heart once again.

He stroked Julia's back, noticing the little girl was also almost on the edge of crying. Seeing your mother cry is the most painful thing you can ever experience as a child – but as a responsible adult, it hurts too.

"I'm going now, Teresa," whispered Patrick, "I love you very much but I don't want to cry."

He stood, walked to the exit of the room and shot one look at the two girls – Lisbon watching him out of with pain and tears filled eyes, Julia's face buried in the crook of Lisbon's neck.

Jane's heart broke again. He swallowed and then left the room.

He _was_ going to cry, in his cell, but not with Lisbon around who already had a tough time.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... Okay, well next chapter Jane's gonna get out, like promised! Hope you're looking forward to that!**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the slight delay on this story. I was in Amsterdam yesterday for the pre-introduction day of my course (long story), so I couldn't upload it sooner. Well, actually I could, but when I came home yesterday I was so tired that I jumped straight into my bed :D.**

**And I noticed only just that I forgot an entire chapter. I thought about leaving it out, but then realized that there are some key factors in it so I HAD to post it. I now squeezed it between Chapter Two and Four, so make sure to read Chapter Three before reading this one. Maybe you had many questions and confusions, and that will maybe answer them :D.**

**So, as you may have known: This is the last chapter. For as much as I know :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly.**

* * *

**_Fifth year in prison, the last year_**

**_Letter for inmate 01803:_**

_Dear Patrick,_

_I have to send Julia to school, but she doesn't want to. She wants you to be there too._

_I don't think I have any more to say, but I had to write a letter to let you know that I'm still thinking about you. This last year is going to be tough, but we will both get through it, I'm sure._

_Love, Teresa._

"Just counted your stripes, Patrick. 1500. You're almost out."

"How much yet to go?" asked Jane from his bed. The stripes on the wall took too much space, he couldn't place more so he'd started to draw stripes on the backs of Lisbon's letters.

"If I'm still a master in counting, five years are... 1825 days. Subtract 1500... 325. Not so much."

Jane sighed.

"Still almost a year, Chris."

"Hey, keep positive! A year is better than all the years I have to be here!"  
Jane sighed again.

"You're right."

**_Letter for inmate 01803:_**

_Dear Patrick,_

_Everything is ready for your return. Julia even made a surprise for you again._

_She does fully understand that you're her father, for which I'm glad._

_I'm craving for you, Patrick, so much. I miss your hugs, your goodnight-kisses and good morning-kisses._

_I came to realize in the past five years that punishing you does also mean punishing myself. But I do hope that you learned your lesson from this. It was a tough one, I know, but you require these measures sometimes. _

_I want to tell you so many things, everything that's bothering me, that's on my mind 24/7, but I found I can't possibly tell it in words. I'm afraid I have to show you next week when you're released._

_I miss you, Patrick, and I love you so much._

_Yours, Teresa._

"Heard you're leaving today," stated Chris. He was drawing something again.

"You heard correctly."  
Chris looked up from his 'desk'.

"So that means we won't see each other again-"  
"I will visit you, Chris. You're an important part of me. And you helped me so much with my daughter. I won't leave you here alone to die."

Chris jumped up and flung his arms around Jane.

"I'll miss you, Patty."

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane straightened his clothes.

_His_ clothes. They smelled like prison, but they were his. Finally.

When they had given him all his belongings back, a lump had formed in his throat. He wanted nothing more than be out of here, be able to hold Lisbon forever.

They opened the outdoors of the prison, and Jane squeezed his eyes shut against the bright daylight. Despite his closed eyes, he was crying.  
Daylight. Finally daylight.

"Patrick!" exclaimed not Julia, like he had expected her to, but Lisbon, from the other side of the big square.

Jane dropped everything he was holding and ran over to her, immediately engaging her in such a tight hug he could almost kill her. The feeling of her in his arms was so mind-blowing that his knees almost gave up.

They both cried, their faces on each other's shoulders.

"I love you so much, Teresa," whispered Patrick, and Lisbon's sobs grew only louder. Jane pulled her impossibly closer.

After a while, he pulled away slightly, to look at her. He wiped her tears away, and then finally linked their lips into their first kiss after five years. They melted into the kiss, their hands everywhere.

Eventually, Jane felt a gentle pulling on his leg. He pulled away from Lisbon – even though all he wanted to do was hold her forever, never ever letting her go again – and looked down.

"Can I have a hug too, Daddy?" asked Julia. Jane swallowed. She called him Daddy, finally. He nodded, picked her up and she swung her arms around his neck. He involved Lisbon in the hug, swinging both his arms around her even though Julia was stuck in between them.

"I love you, both of you. And I will do everything so that you won't hate me anymore. Everything-"

"Hate you?" asked Lisbon, incredulously. "How can I hate you? I love you so much it hurts, you idiot. _I_ will do everything so that _you_ don't hate me for having you locked away."

Jane kissed the tip of her nose.  
"I don't hate you either, Teresa. You just did what you thought was best, and I too believe it was best. You just... tend to dramatize things, more than I do. That's okay."

Lisbon brushed his cheek.  
"Let's go home for that watching TV you promised me," whispered Lisbon, and Jane smiled.

**_A few months later_**

"And then Tommy's father went to prison," read Jane, " you know what that is, don't you, Julia?"  
Julia nodded.

"Where you where," she said, and Jane nodded.  
"Exactly. And why was I there?"

"Because you did stupid things."

"Stupid things that you-"

"Won't ever do." Jane smiled.

"That's right. We won't come back there, will we?" asked Jane, and Julia shook her head. Jane brushed her cheek briefly, and the girl smiled, before she looked at the book again.

Meanwhile, Lisbon had entered the kitchen too and she placed a small kiss on both Julia and Jane's lips.

"Hey Beauties," said Lisbon, and Julia smiled.  
"What are you doing?" asked Lisbon.

"Daddy is reading a book for me!"  
"Oh really? And what is it about?"  
"About the prison."

Lisbon sighed. She just wanted the chapter to have closed, so that she wouldn't have to think about it anymore. It still hurt.

"It's for children, Teresa," said Jane, sensing Lisbon's pain. She sighed again, and went to prepare dinner.

"I got something about you at work, Patrick."  
"What, a complaint?"  
Lisbon smiled.  
"No. A letter of appreciation," she said, and Jane smiled too.

"The Cramers?"

Lisbon nodded. "The Cramers."  
"Well, what can I say? Experience. The woman was about to be sent to prison, while she had three young children. It was the least I could do."  
Lisbon smiled.

"It was really nice. Not what I am used from you-"  
"Stop. It. There."  
Lisbon chuckled, already knowing what he was going to do. Jane got up and wrapped Lisbon in his arms, and crushed his lips down on hers.

She immediately swung her arms around his neck, then pulled him closer. Jane's hands went around to cradle Lisbon's back, and then he too pulled her closer. When he pulled away, he looked at her, both slightly panting.

"Wasn't that nice?" Lisbon smiled.  
"Super nice."

"I'm nice!" exclaimed Julia, running over to Jane and jumping into his arms.

"Yes, you are," said Jane, and kissed her forehead.

"I got something for you, Jules," said Lisbon, and the girl's eyes lit up.  
"What is it?" she asked enthusiastically. Lisbon went to get the letter that had been delivered to her office that morning, and then gave it to the little girl.

Julia had in the meantime moved out of Jane's arms and was standing in front of Lisbon, jumping up and down in excitement.

She opened the envelope, almost ripping apart its contents as she did, and gasped when she saw what was inside. Jane looked over the girl's shoulders, and smiled. There was a drawing – which Jane recognized from three miles afar – and a letter. Julia was staring at the drawing, and Jane gently took the letter from her. His smile widened as he read the first few words.

"Do you want me to read it for you?" asked Jane, and Julia nodded frantically.

He sat down on the nearest chair, and pulled Julia on his lap. Lisbon sat the other end of the table, getting a déjà moment, only the guards were missing, looking at the scene.

"Dear Julia," read Jane, "You haven't met me, but I'm sure Patrick has told much about me. I'm Chris, the one your father shared a bedroom with. I know your father doesn't want us to meet – cheeky bastard, he wants to keep you all for himself – but I'll send you my drawings because you like them so much. If you have a drawing for me too, I can hang it on the wall and admire it, because you have so much talent! Send my love to your parents for me. Kind regards, Chris."  
To say Julia was psyched was an understatement: she was already jumping off Jane's lap and was collecting all her crayons to make the most beautiful drawing ever.

Jane smiled, but then saw Lisbon's face.  
"I don't know, Patrick. I want to close this chapter, Chris is still a character from-"

"Teresa, you can trust him."  
"I'm sure _you_ can-"

"Do I trust everybody?" asked Jane, and Lisbon looked at him for a few long moments before she knew she'd lost.

"But you won't ever-"

"Take her with me. I know. Only with your permission."

Lisbon sighed.  
"That's not what I wanted to say, but if you can stick to that, it sounds fair."

Jane smiled.

"Can I take her with me tom-"

"No."

Jane pouted, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Well fine. But you won't lose her out of sight."

"I won't. Julia!" exclaimed Jane, and Lisbon rolled her eyes again. The girl re-entered the kitchen, all the boxes of crayons in her arms – how she managed to keep them there was a miracle to them – and looked at Jane expectantly.

"Are you coming with me to Chris tomorrow?" asked Jane, and she almost dropped the boxes.  
"Yes!" she replied, and Lisbon was just in time to catch the boxes before the girl swung her arms around Jane's neck once again.

Their lives would not be the same, but then again, they never were.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe one more chapter with a meeting between Chris and Julia? Haven't written it, but if you want that for some closure of this story I would ****_love_**** to write it for you :D.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter or story in general in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Ah, so. Yeah, I dunno why, but I came up with another chapter for this story. It's becoming a wrap up, and a sappy ending. A REAL sappy ending :D. I believe it already is, but I hurt Jane and Lisbon like mad in the first few chapters, so I believe they deserve it now, don't they? :D**

**Thanks for all the feedback, it means the world :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Julia ran through the halls of the prison.

It hurt Jane that she was so familiar here, that she knew her way through the endless halls too well.

"Julia," Jane said behind her, his voice a bit loud, making the sound reverberate from the walls to his own ears. He cringed.

The girl turned around. "Yes, daddy?"

Jane took in a deep breath and knelt down in front of the over-excited girl, meeting her eye-level.

"Do you remember what we discussed, Jules?"

The girl sighed, and nodded. She grabbed his hand with her tiny one, and came to stand beside him. "Always stay close to you, so you won't lose me out of sight."

Jane nodded, and straightened his back.

It had taken them longer than thought at first to come back here. He had visited Chris sometimes, but not really much. Not at much as he'd promised the man. Except he'd never visited with Julia. Jane had asked her if she wanted to come, sure, many times. Maybe that made her over-excited. Asking her over and over again if she wanted to come, and then when they would honestly go, Lisbon would call it off, or something would happen that would demand Jane and Lisbon's presence at the CBI. It had been almost a year since he'd been released from prison. It was about time he came with Julia.

Only the girl was just six years old. _If_ something would happen to her, _if_, Jane would not be completely capable of protecting her and Julia wouldn't at all. Lisbon was the cop here, she had trained for it but Jane hadn't. That was Lisbon's biggest fear; that something would happen to Julia.

Or to Jane. Who knew? Maybe Jane would make a fuss and he'll be in prison for the rest of his life. She knew Jane. She was too good of a mother.

"No touching Chris, okay?" Jane asked, and he almost _heard_ the silent sigh the girl let out. "You may only shake his hand. And you behave like a good girl."

"I will, daddy," she replied. Honestly, Jane didn't care if she touched Chris or not. But he'd promised Lisbon.

Jane closed his eyes briefly when they arrived at the counter, then opened them.

"Patrick Jane. This is my daughter, Julia Jane. We're here for-"

"Chris Theel, I know. Hey there, Jules," the man behind the counter said, and Julia jumped, waving her hands at the man. She was still tiny – just like her mother – and she didn't rise above the thing.

"Hi Kurt," she said, and then giggled, grabbing Jane's hand again.

The man typed in some things on the computer, before looking at Jane. "We'll get him. You may continue," the man – whose name was apparently Kurt, and he, as it seemed, knew Julia – said, and opened the door to the rest of the prison.

Julia's hold on Jane's hand tightened, and Jane looked down. Jane looked into her clear green eyes, and couldn't quite make out whether she was scared or more excited than she was ever before. However, she now squeezed Jane's hand almost painfully – she was strong, and it was not a surprise whom she got that from – and Jane knew she was a little anxious.

She wasn't shy when she was with Jane and Lisbon, or someone from the team, but she was shy of strangers. And though she and Chris had talked through their letters, they had never met.

He lifted Julia, and she took his neck into a death-grip. Jane smiled at her.  
"Do you want me to choke?"

She shook her head, and loosened her grip, but Jane still had to struggle slightly to breathe. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Jane to almost carry her round like a little monkey. She placed a small kiss on Jane's cheek, and Jane chuckled.

"Okay, I think Chris is waiting for us," Jane said, and Julia smiled. Jane walked into the visitor's room, already seeing Chris sitting there. He felt Julia tense a bit – the man from all the beautiful pictures was sitting there – before she moved out of his arms and ran to the table. Chris smiled at the girl, but Jane could see he was just as anxious as Julia was.

Chris waited for Jane to sit down beside the girl, before he reached out his hand – against the somewhat panicked yells of the guards – which Julia shook.

"Hi Julia," Chris said, and the girl smiled.

"Hi Chris," she said. She scooted a bit closer to Jane, who pulled her onto his lap.

"Cheeky bastard," Chris said, addressing Jane, who just smiled and shrugged.  
"She's _my_ daughter."

Chris let out a small sigh – probably sad of the fact that _he_ would never get a child of his own – and then looked at Julia again.

"You're really pretty, Julia," Chris said, and Julia chuckled. "And a beautiful princess."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm not a princess anymore."

"No?"

"No, princesses are for little children. I'm six. I'm not little anymore."

Chris was silent for a moment, looking at the girl in slight wonder. Children's logic, unbelievable. "But you can be a queen, can't you? You're old enough to be a queen."

Julia smiled.

"That's what Daddy said too!" she cheered happily, clapping her hands. Then, she got all serious again. "But no, I'm not a queen either."

"What are you then, Julia?"

"Well, I am Julia now. But when I grow up I want to be a doctor."

Jane could clearly read the surprise on Chris' face. From wanting to be a princess – rather _claiming_ to be a princess – to wanting to become a doctor was such a big leap that Chris couldn't quite comprehend how the girl was able to take a jump that great.

Chris eyed Jane, who just shrugged. Him and Lisbon didn't understand it either, but they were quite sure that Julia didn't stick to this _dream job_ that long, since the girl ran through her life but not much things that kept the same for a longer period of time. Frankly, the only thing that had stayed the same for a long time was the whole princess thing and the fact that she was named Julia, and the daughter of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. She was an instinctive girl, and nobody stopped her from doing whatever she wanted. Well, unless that meant breaking the rules or invading people's privacy – which, in the old Jane-fashioned way, she did way too much. It was a big surprise to Jane that she was still on his lap and not around Chris' neck already.

"A doctor, huh? So if I'm sick, you can make me well again?" Julia nodded.

"So you must be practicing really hard with that."

"I do!"

"And what do you do to practice, then?"

"Well, with mummy, for instance-"

Jane cut her off by covering her mouth with his hands. The girl's eyes widened, before she tried with all her might to get the hand away. She murmured things through his hand, but Jane didn't give in until the girl relaxed and sat there in Jane's arms, her shoulders low and her eyes narrowed. Apparently, she was used to her father doing so.

"Your mummy what, Julia?" Chris asked, and Jane shot the man a dirty look before he too gave in.  
"Fine. Tell him, Jules," Jane said, resting back a bit in his chair.

"My mummy was sick almost every morning for a while. She asked me to treat her, but I didn't know what she had until she found out herself. She is a very stubborn patient."

Chris suppressed a smile, looking at Jane knowingly, who also smiled.

"And what did she have?"

"A baby in her tummy!" Julia exclaimed, almost incredulously, and Chris laughed.  
"Congrats, Patrick," Chris said, and Jane just shrugged.  
"I've done my job," he said, and Chris chuckled.

"Job well done. When is she due?"

"At the end of this year."

"Great. Boy or girl?"

Jane was silent, and Chris' smile widened even more when he saw Julia rolling her eyes.

"Boy _and_ girl," Julia said, quite arrogantly, but she had a smile on her face. Obviously, the girl didn't like it much that she soon wouldn't be the only sunshine at home. Having a little baby sister or brother was worse enough, since all the attention got to the baby and not to her, but having _two_ of them was maybe a bit too much.

"Twins happen more at Teresa's age. But I'm happy with it, our family is complete immediately," Jane said, before quickly adding, "Which it was already, of course, but even more."

"You can be a big sister, Julia!" Chris said, too happy for Julia's liking, and the girl just sighed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want them to be too dramatic like daddy. I mean, come on, what's so special? You have _me_!" Julia said, dramatically, and Chris chuckled.

"She doesn't take any prisoners. That's the Irish temperament still. We'll get that out of her," Jane said, and Chris frowned.

"Irish?"

"Teresa's half Irish. Long story. Julia, why don't you show Chris your drawing?" Jane asked, changing the subject since a) Lisbon didn't want to acknowledge that she was half Irish because that made her think about her father and she didn't want to, so Jane didn't dwell on it too long for he feared of death, and b) Jane wanted to come home with a _happy_ daughter, not with a grumpy one. Also danger of death if that happened.

Julia reached in the pink bag she had thrown ever so gently on the table, and got a sheet out of it, passing it on to Chris immediately without showing Jane. She had made it for Chris, and only Chris, so Jane and Lisbon weren't around to see it before Chris did.

Chris smiled when he took a greater look at Julia's drawing. It improved, but it was still the level of drawing you would expect from a six year old.

The light shone through the sheet, putting on display what Julia's crayons had created. Chris, or what Jane thought to be Chris, in a bed, seeming to be sick. Julia was standing by the bed.

"She really takes this doctor thing seriously, doesn't she?" Chris asked, and Jane laughed.

"She does. Like I said, she doesn't take any prisoners."

"Talking about take-no-prisoners, how is Teresa doing?" Chris asked, and Jane laughed at the little bridge Chris made.

"Teresa is doing fine. The pregnancy hormones kick in, though. I've slept on the couch way too many times."

"I'm not even surprised. Even _I_ wanted to kick your ass out of your bed sometimes," Chris said, and Jane huffed.

"You're not the only one. I believe the entire team at the CBI wants me dead."

"No, that's not true, Daddy," Julia interrupted. She looked up.

"They all like you. They just find it crazy that you sleep in Mummy's bed."

Jane chuckled.  
"And I wouldn't have been able to put it better, Jules."

* * *

**A/N: Explanation time:**

**_About the fact that Julia knew Kurt, the man behind the counter_****: I wasn't sure if I had to use that. It sounded great in my head but it came out less great than I had intended to.  
****_About the Lisbon and Irish thing_****: Lisbon is not, in fact, half Irish, but Robin Tunney is. Her father is from Ireland, her mother from America so she's half Irish. I love Ireland, so I though, let's use it, aye? xD  
****_About the twin part, and the fact 'that it happens more at Lisbon's age'_****: I wasn't sure if that was true. Maybe it is, but just have peace with the fact that Lisbon is pregnant of a twin, okay? :D  
**_**About the team hating Jane**_**: That's because Jane made a habit out of breaking Lisbon's heart. First with leaving her for six months and then sleeping with Lorelei, and then killing RJ and ending up in prison for 5 years. I would hate him too, honestly.  
****_About the Julia wanting to become a princess/doctor part_****: That was in Chapter Three, it can be true that you haven't read that so you don't know that Julia wanted to be a princess :D.**

**Hope all your questions are answered! If you still have any left, don't shy away from asking them in a REVIEW, thank you! And I hope I can manage an Epilogue! If not: Thanks for reviewing this story!**


End file.
